


What's Mine is Yours

by 13943



Series: Mine [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 17:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10365594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13943/pseuds/13943
Summary: this is everything Damian have hoped for





	

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to post this story after the previous installment is finished but due to my current schedule, idk when i'll be able to update (prolly on april) so without further ado, i'll just post this ahead of schedule so that at least you guys could have something to read while you wait :)
> 
> and oh, this is what i initially wanted to post before the whole bruce is alive thing. so this story is more or less an au of the story in which bruce was never found alive and dick and damian lived happily as a couple and raising a family together :D

Damian hasn’t notice it’s already morning until he steps out the building. The sun shining brightly against the clear blue sky hurts his eyes. He could barely look at anything while driving but luckily, he manages to arrive back to the penthouse—their home—unscathed.

Not minding the soundless welcome. Damian immediately goes straight to the only room where he could find them, setting his pace as fast as he could. He haphazardly drops his coat off the ground, loosens his tie and tries to fix his hair to make it look as presentable as manageable. He places his briefcase on top of the cabinet along with his keys and phone.

Damian ignores his aching head and he could feel his eyes getting heavy. He hasn’t slept for more than three days now even though he skipped patrol yesterday. Not that that matters anyway. His footsteps have gone from quick and heavy to slow and quiet as he enters the nursery.

The room is fully decorated with baby materials, ranging from childish caricatures on the wall, to bright gleaming colors and mobiles on the ceiling. There are even a huge ray of toys lining up in the shelves and stuffed animals mostly dominating every empty space. It’s a miracle how they managed to fit all the baby gifts given to them by their family and friends into one small room and remembering those times have lifted some of his stress away. But what really does the trick is when he sees them, all tuckered out, sleeping quietly in the middle of the room, like nothing else matters. Damian’s face forms a smile. His body was supposed dead tired but, just looking at them. Staring at the perfect imagine of a parent and child, it all washes his stress and frustration away.

Work has been hectic lately. Especially when his father’s death have been made official. Wayne Enterprise have turned chaotic in an instant when the news was announced.

Everyone from the media to common men have flocked to the enterprise just to get a piece of gossip on who will the next CEO might be. They all had their own set of rumors and gossips at the story. Others were fine with his brother taking on the role yet Drake have immediately shut down all the rumors and announced himself to be the temporary head until Damian will take the responsibility off his shoulders.

Years he spent with him, Damian have seen and applauded Drake on his skill in maintaining the enterprise and has come to a realization that Drake might have been a better heir than him. That’s why it took him off guard when Drake announced to the public that he’ll be a stand-in until Damian is willing to take the responsibility off him. Damian felt a gush of appreciation and humility when Drake had made the announcement yet he still ended up being the whipping boy of the media on why he’s allowed to be the heir and not his brothers. They all speculated just because he is the blood son, he immediately gets the company but no, they have no idea of what’s the real story behind it.

It was a mess. The enterprise had to be shut down for a couple of hours just to stop the media from meddling around and by the time they got back to work, everything became hectic.

Damian couldn’t almost suppress the chuckle passing through his lips as he steps in closer. He doesn’t want to wake his sleeping mate but just looking at him, at them, in the rocking chair, holding their child so close, so protectively. It warms his chest.

The sun is perfectly shining on them. Dick’s face, looks nothing more than the complete picture of utter peace and serenity despite his hair slightly all over the place and dark bags under his eyes. It’s clear he’s just have fallen asleep.  Damian snickers a little, his hand gently traveling around his mate’s face before giving him a soft kiss on the forehead.

Dick squirms a little from the contact yet he doesn’t wake up. Probably the little tyke has worn him out. His hands have cradled closer to the small body wrapped in clothed around his arms after a few small cries fills the room. Damian’s sight lowers and his smile softens after seeing their child letting out a last set whimper before settling back to sleep.

“You’ve been giving your mother a hard time haven’t you?” he whispers lowly and gives  their child a small soft kiss on the forehead.

“Damian?” Dick’s voice sounds low and hoarse. Damian looks back at his mate with a contented look. Grayson’s eyes flutter for a few seconds, like he’s trying to assess whether this is a dream or reality before he opens his eyes fully.

“I didn’t mean to wake you.” He whispers back. Dick let out a small smile, and responded, “You weren’t. I was supposed to be up and besides, you look like you need sleep more than I do.” his free hand travel around Damian’s face, cupping his warm soft skin. Damian takes his hand on his, holding it close before kissing his palm as he says, “You deserve your rest Grayson.” and Damian means it, it’s only been a few weeks since Dick have given birth to their child and Damian knows his mate deserves all the rest he wants. After all he just did the whole nine months of incubating another life inside him.

“Do you want to hold her?” Grayson asks, his arms lightly bouncing when their baby starts moving. Small, high pitched cries fills the room again but this time it’s much louder. Their child is probably startled by the sudden change in the environment, babies tend to be sensitive especially in hearing and smelling their surroundings. Damian’s barely at home all the time, and she’s probably still haven’t familiarize his scent unlike Dick, who’s practically glued to the hip with her since birth.

“It’s fine. Maybe later.” He brushes his hair again and gives Dick one last kiss. Dick purs in response. “Good morning Talia.” He whispers, his voice cracking and his smile lengthening. No matter how much he sees her, she always put a smile on his face even though all she does is mostly cry and sleep. Damian takes a whiff of her scent,it always energizes him. She smells like rose petals and vanilla and has become one of his favorite scents.

Talia Mary Grayson-Wayne.

The first time he held her in his arms. Damian was speechless; how could someone so small, so fragile have already caught his heart in a mere second? She never existed a few minutes ago and now… she felt like the entire world to him. She’s so tiny. Damian’s afraid that if he holds on to her too tight, she’ll break.

Damian couldn’t describe what he felt that moment, he never felt so lost in his life. He’s ecstatic, scared and worried all at the same time. This little bundle of joy, she couldn’t even move without crying yet… she’s so perfect…

Damian never prostrated himself to anyone so quickly before, he held her tight in his arms, gently. He was so scared of breaking her but he wants to protect her so much. He cried, he didn’t realized he was already crying or how long he cried but he’s just too damn happy. This was it, this was the result of his and Grayson’s love for each other.

And with her being in his arms was just... too much for him to handle without bursting into tears…. Their daughter, Talia, is just too beautiful and perfect.

“Are you sure?” Grayson asks again causing Damian to snap back to reality. “I’m sure she misses her father.” He brings their child closer to his arms, Damian wants to stop his mate but it’s already too late, Dick has placed Talia in his arms already.

Damian awkwardly shift his arms making sure that their daughter is  comfortable. A small victorious smile past his lips as Talia didn’t burst into tears calling for her mother but instead, she moves her small body like she wants to snuggle closer to him, his father. Her small hands unconsciously clutching on Damian’s shirt. His heart skips a beat at the endearing display as he chuckles and mutters, “You’re so beautiful.” he kisses her round cherry cheek before basking in her scent for the last time. He returns her to Dick, Dick rocks their baby slowly, lulling her back to slumber. His eyes trailing towards Damian. He gives him a toothy smile and proceeds to kissing him in the lips.

“I miss you.” Dick confesses.

“I miss you too.” He responds, his arms wrapping around his omega’s waist before dipping his face on his neck. This is perfect. They have a family now; this is what Damian all could ever ask for and he wouldn’t trade it for anything.


End file.
